


The Way He Likes It

by TamerOfPickles



Series: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - 2018 [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Ethan (Teen Wolf), Cock & Ball Torture, M/M, Masochism, No Lube, Rough Sex, Sadism, Spanking, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo 2018, Top Aiden (Teen Wolf), Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerOfPickles/pseuds/TamerOfPickles
Summary: Aiden beat Ethan up in order to get Isaac into trouble, but his brother's kink creates a problem they need to take care of before he returns to class.





	The Way He Likes It

**Author's Note:**

> For the square Masochism.
> 
> Thanks to FandomSlash and ColeTheWolf for their input.

Aiden slammed Ethan against the locker before tossing him at the feet of a very confused Isaac and disappearing around a corner before everyone coming out of the classroom to see what was going on could notice him. He slipped into the locker room to wash his twin’s blood off of his hands and wait for his report. He didn’t have to wait long before Ethan came through the door.

“Did it work?”

Ethan gave him a bloody smile. “Harris bought it all and gave him a detention. Just like we thought, he hates Scott and his friends, and he wasn’t going to let Isaac argue his innocence after getting caught red handed.”

Aiden laughed and lifted one of his hands from the sink with its pink mixture of blood and soap. “Not literally. It’s a good thing Harris isn’t the type to react rationally.”

Ethan nodded as he strutted up to his brother. “There’s just one problem left.”

Aiden panicked slightly as he tried to think what could have gone wrong before noting his brother’s smirk and rolling his eyes. A quick glance down confirmed his suspicions. “Seriously? That thing could have got us in trouble.”

Ethan scoffed. “I managed to get away without even Danny noticing. Which is a shame since I could have used his help with this. Or somebody’s help at least.” Aiden started to roll his eyes, but Ethan’s hand on his crotch stopped him. “Are you still insisting on going through the motions of a protest? How about I just agree to everything you’ve said before and we move on to the good stuff?”

As much as they were alike as twins, they were opposites in some ways. Where Ethan had a masochistic streak that got off on getting beat up, Aiden was a bit of sadist. It was just like how Ethan was gay and Aiden was straight. Well, straight-ish. Aiden insisted that sex with a twin counted as masturbation, and Ethan was willing to indulge him if it meant getting off.

Aiden gave a slight shrug of acquiescence as he began to remove Ethan’s clothes. It wouldn’t be good if he showed up in class with hard to explain new stains. Ethan’s triumphant smirk annoyed him, but he didn’t let it show because he had to maintain the pretense of being in charge even if they both knew that Ethan had the power.

Once he had tossed all of his brother’s clothing into a pile on the concrete floor, Aiden threw Ethan against the lockers hard enough to leave a dent. A normal person might have got injured, but for an alpha werewolf it would only cause pain, and based on the perverse moan Ethan let out, that was exactly what he wanted. Aiden didn’t worry about the dents raising suspicions. The locker room had seen enough werewolf fights that another few indentations wouldn’t make a difference.

As Ethan watched and stroked his cock, Aiden worked on removing his own clothes. In the past, he would have torn them off as quickly as possible (and maybe damaged them along the way) in order to maintain an image of being overwhelmed by sexual desire. This time he slowly pulled his jacket off of his shoulders which pushed his chest against his white T-shirt. A quick glance confirmed that his aroused nipples were clearly outlined by the fabric.

As his jacket fell to the floor behind him, he continued with his shirt. Rather than grabbing onto the back of his collar like he normally would do, Aiden crossed his arms and grabbed the bottom of his shirt. This way, he could watch Ethan’s appreciative reaction as he slowly pulled his arms up and revealed his abs. Even though it was identical to what Ethan saw every morning in the mirror, Aiden’s body still had the ability to turn him on. Aiden moved his hips from side to side as the shirt began to cover his face. The motion was seductive, but it also provided cover for him to use his feet to take off his shoes and socks.

Aiden tossed his shirt off to the side and turned with a jump so that his back was to Ethan. He undid his belt and fly, and slid his thumbs under his waistband behind his back. He gave Ethan a quick flash of his ass before pulling them back up. Then with one quick motion, he pushed them all the way down and stepped out of his clothes. He gave himself a few more tugs so that his already stiff dick became fully hard before turning back around and walking to his brother.

“Enjoy the show?” Aiden reached out and began to rub one of Ethan’s nipples between his fingers.

Ethan bit his lip at the stimulation. “Very much. See how much more fun it is when you let yourself enjoy it?”

Aiden tightened his grip on Ethan’s nipple and twisted hard. Ethan gave a surprised groan and let go of his cock out of fear that any more stimulation would put him over the edge. “If we do this your way, you’re going to have to pay a price.” Of course, the price was exactly what Ethan wanted in the first place.

Once he felt they were safe from Ethan coming too soon, Aiden let go of his nipple and switched his grip to Ethan’s balls and pulled him across the room. Ethan gave out some high pitched whines along the way, but a quick look at his face confirmed that he was loving it. He tossed Ethan down onto a bench and stepped behind him.

“You’ve let yourself catch some feelings for that boy Danny.” Aiden brought his palm down onto Ethan’s buttcheek. “But he doesn’t treat you the way you need it, does he.”

“No.”

Aiden brought his hand down again before the redness of the first spanking had time to fade. “He doesn’t know your limits and how you aren’t satisfied unless you are pushing them.”

“No.”

Aiden switched to the other side. “Who knows what you need?”

“You do.”

Aiden struck him again. “Whose dick truly satisfies you?”

“Yours.”

And again. “Do you want it right now?”

“Yes! Please!”

Aiden smiled and gave his twin one more spanking before lining himself up with his hole. He rubbed his tip around to spread around the precum that was leaking out of him before pushing himself in. He’d never be so rough with anyone else, but his brother was a pro at taking a cock, had the werewolf strength to take it, and liked it that way. The sounds of pleasure that he made as Aiden’s cock pushed inside him was proof of that.

Aiden didn’t pause when his cock was all the way in but instead immediately pulled back for another thrust. He’d indulged his brother, but he was growing impatient. Besides they couldn’t be gone too long before someone would come looking for them. The image of Danny walking in and seeing his boyfriend taking his twin’s cock turned Aiden on, but he knew it wasn’t a good time. He’d save that for when they were ready to leave this backwards town.

Aiden decided it wasn’t worth risking exposure, so he leaned forward so that he could hit Ethan exactly where he liked it. He moaned like a whore at the stimulation, and it wasn’t long before the scent of his brother’s cum filled Aiden’s nose. However, he wasn’t done yet and kept on fucking. His brother began to twist as he tried to handle the overstimulation.

“Please, Aiden, come. I can’t take much more.”

That was all Aiden needed to go over the edge. Ethan sighed with relief as he felt his brother’s cum fill him and his thrusts slowed to a halt. Once he had finished emptying his balls, Aiden was back to business. He pulled himself and gave him a pat on the ass to get him moving. “Get yourself cleaned up before someone comes looking for us.” He noted how his brother was walking funny as he went to the showers, but thanks to werewolf healing abilities that would be gone by the time anyone else saw him walking. In the afterglow of the encounter, he thought that perhaps he should give his brother what he wanted more often.


End file.
